Crushed
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: Written in Elektra's POV about her crushing on Faith. One-shot: Does Faith feel the same way? Might make another chapter if anyone likes it. Also, sorry it's short. Please Read & Reveiw! :)


**A/N: Okay so this is just a random One-Shot I came up with whilst watching The Dumping Ground. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I own the Dumping Ground. **

* * *

The dumping ground had always been a place that I both loved and hated at the same time. Of course I'd never say that I loved it out loud, that would totally ruin my rep around here but I do love it here. It's better than how it was living at home with my parents, people here understand me better. They get me; they don't always assume that I'm at the bottom of it when there is the slightest bit of trouble.

"Elektra, where's Faith?" Carmen asked, having let herself into my room which I was not too happy about but since I share a room with Faith, I have to deal with her occasional visitors wanting advice.

"Like I know" I said, giving her a look.

"Sorry…" Carmen said knowing not to cross me when I was in one of my moods.

As soon as she left I was free to listen to my music on the IPod shuffle I'd saved up for ages to buy, but it was soo worth it. I was singing along to the lyrics and dancing when my door opened again. I held my breath scared someone might catch me singing along to cheesy music. B*witched so wasn't up my street but it was so catchy.

"Only me" Said faith, letting herself in and collapsing on her bed. I turned off my IPod and finally took her in. we'd been living together in this room for a few months now and there was still loads I didn't know about her.

"What are you staring at Elektra?" Faith asked me. I shrugged. What was I supposed to say? That I was trying to figure out what it was I liked about her.

"Nothing… I like your top" I blushed. I mentally kicked myself, I was going about this all wrong I was only going to completely embarrass myself!

"You like my top? Is that some twisted way of complimenting me?" Faith asked a slight chuckle in her voice.

"Yes, it suits your eyes" I blurted. What in heaven's name was I saying? Someone needed to shut me up and shut me up now!

"It suits my eyes? Umm, Elektra are you feeling alright?" Faith asked, getting that cute concerned look on her face.

"No… I mean, yes. I'm fine! Oh just leave me alone!" I said as I stormed out of the room.

* * *

I felt like such a baby storming out like that but I just kept making it worse and worse every time I opened my big trap and I didn't want to end up saying anything stupid so I went and sat outside. At first I didn't realize what was happening then suddenly I felt some salty liquid on my lips. My tears, I brushed my fingertips onto my cheeks and sure enough I was crying. Like a little baby.

I didn't even really know why I was crying. I mean it could be because I'd just made a total tit of myself in front of Faith but it's not as if I haven't done that before, considering the fact I live in the same house as her and all. It was hard to take in, I liked Faith for whatever reason and I couldn't see why. I mean we hardly had anything in common. I had more in common with Rick than I did with Faith yet, here I was crushing on Faith who was possibly one of the nicest people in the world.

* * *

"Can we talk about earlier?" Faith asked later that night. I was sitting on my bed writing another song and she was studying.

"Uh, sure" I said. I started to get this queasy feeling in my stomach but I tried to see past it.

"What is going on with you lately?" Faith asked, concern spread all over her pretty face.

"Nothing" I lied. I needed to stop that!

"Don't lie to me, Elektra. You know you can speak to me…" Faith said. I sighed.

"Don't freak out" I said.

"Cross my heart" faith said.

"I've started to Umm, like you a little more than I should…" I admitted. The look on her face only could be described as shock but she didn't seem really pissed about it.

"Oh, right. Well that's news to me… but it's okay, don't beat yourself up about it." Faith said. I nodded, this must mean that our feelings are not mutual.

"Okay, goodnight" I said, hiding my face under my bed sheets and silently hoping she wouldn't ask mike to switch rooms with somebody now that she knew my little secret.

"We can still be friends right?" I asked.

"Of course" was Faith's immediate reply.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? **


End file.
